Utilisateur:Nicolas annereau
250px|right|link=http://www.facebook.com/nicolas.annereau *Hello everybody! My name is Nicolas, I am twenty years old and I live in Bourges,France. *Buenos días, me llamo Nicolas, tengo 20 años y vivo en Francia. Me gusta mucho el universo mágico de Harry Potter. *Guten Tag ! ich heiße Nicolas, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt. *你好.我叫尼克拉. Mes sources relatives à la saga Harry Potter Livres *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) **Livre sonore 3 CD (mp3) *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamandra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' : **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' : **Gallimard édition 2001 **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Les Contes de Beedle le Barde'' **Gallimard édition 2008 **Folio junior édition édition 2009 Films (je dois les avoir sous plusieurs formats, plus récemment en blu-ray disc) *Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) : *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) *Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) BOF *Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (musique) *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (musique) *Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (musique) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (musique) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (musique) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (musique) |right|150px|Aperçu de l'édition collector des Contes (livre) Jeux vidéos *Harry Potter 1 PS2 et GBA *Harry Potter 2 PS2 *Harry Potter 3 PS2 *Harry Potter 4 PS2 *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) PS3 (un vrai bonheur) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) PS3 et DS *Jeu lego Harry Potter année 1 à 4 (PS3) Autres *The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Edition Collector - Relié) *Coffret Collector Harry Potter - Volumes 1 à 7 (Broché)- n°13144 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 1 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 2 *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers'' : Panini, très incomplet (seulement 11 images de collées) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : Panini, incomplet *''Le Monde magique de Harry Potter'' : Panini, incomplet (en cours de collage) *Livre de Partitions pour Piano Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *Livre de Partitions Selctions from Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Livre de Partitions Selections from Harry Potter instrumental solos (movies1-5) *''Quelques fèves (principalement HP4 et une de Dumbledore HP1) *''Carte du Maraudeur'' (réplique) *''Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard'' (réplique) *''Echarpe de Gryffondor'' (2) *Une Pendule Nagini *Un cale-livre Hagrid-chemin de traverse (HP1) *Une statuette Harry Potter HP1 (20-30 cm) *Affiche publicitaire promo sortie dvd/bluray Harry Potter 6 ... *Calendrier Panini HP6 *Calendriers Day Dream HP7 *Harry Potter: a Pop-up Book: Based on the Film Phenomenon *Harry Potter Film Wizardry idées *problème pour l'édition des pages aujourd'hui. finir en priorité la page de garde, puis rédiger le contenu des pages en relation avec les sept et huitième films (exemples : scripts, bandes annonces, livre, jeux vidéo, acteurs, personnages ...) *Personnages dont la page est à compléter : **Xeno Lovegood **Bathilda Tourdesac **Albert Runcorn **Rufus Scrimgeour **Slughorn **Grindelwald **Gregorovitch .... *'Comic con footage d'une durée de 4 minutes. Traduction des répliques, ne pas oublier la description de quelques passages' ... Voldemort: Harry Potter... Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. Occupe-toi de tes morts avec dignité, et affronte ton destin. Si tu ne te livres pas, alors je punirai jusqu'au dernier homme, femme ou enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Le garçon qui a survécu ... se prépare à mourir. Avada Kedavra! Rufus Scrimgeour : Les temps sont durs... Notre monde n'a jamais fait face à une menace aussi grande que celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui... mais votre Ministère reste FORT. Ron: Nous devons quitter ces rues pour rester en sécurité. Hermione: Si Voldemort a vraiment pris le contrôle du Ministère, plus aucun endroit n'est sûr. Voldemort: Où penses-tu qu'ils conduiront le garçon? Rogue: En un lieu sûr. On m'a dit que l'endroit bénéficie de toutes les protections possibles. Une fois là-bas, il nous sera quasiment impossible d'attaquer. Voldemort: Nous pouvons aisément le comprendre. Je dois être celui qui tuera Harry Potter. Ron: Tu sais pourquoi j'écoute la radio tous les soirs? Au cas où je n'entendrai pas le nom de Ginny, ou de George, ou de Maman... Harry: Et tu crois que je n'écoute pas, moi aussi? Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut ressentir? Ron: Mais tu n'en as aucune idée! Tes parents sont morts, tu n'as plus de famille! Hermione: Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît! Kingsley: Le ministère est tombé. Le ministre de la Magie est mort. Ils arrivent. Bellatrix: Nous avons Harry Potter! Rafleur: Maintenant, n'oublions pas qui l'a réellement capturé. Lupin: Harry! Partez! PARTEZ! Voldemort: Moi seul peut vivre éternellement. ''Les musiques': *Dark Commence par Brand X Music *Glacial Supremacy par Pfeifer Broz *Enchanted portal BXM *Absolute Arthopoid, par Pfeifer Broz... Catégorie:Utilisateurs Catégorie:Administrateurs Catégorie:Créations Nicolas annereau